Tables Turned
by Imako Nomi
Summary: Not enough Uke Voldie's. The pair discovers a new prophecy after Voldemort found it was a fake. Now that the tables are turned, Harry uses it to all his advantage, not to mention annoying the hell out of Dark lords. He is also introduced to the people that Voldemort fashioned himself after. Who knew? Fun ensues in a whole new adventure for Harry. Top!Harry, Bottom!Voldemort
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first Harry Potter fanfiction simply came from the confines of my dirty, twisted, teenage mind. I preferred Voldemort's eyes from the movie. Somehow it makes him a little scarier knowing that there was human underneath. That this was a person you know? Far from 'normal', but still a person like you or I who could in time become something like him; with the right influences and upbringing. Eerie isn't it (I meant that in both a non-magical and magical way). This is a Grey fanfic. No dark harry for now probably. I'm not too sure what the future holds but Harry will not turn evil and Voldemort not turn good. But they will mesh their sides together. Light (white) + Dark (black) = grey right? I see it now. Harry is 17 in this btw.

Pairings: HP/LV (for now, expect more in the future)

Summary: Not enough Uke Voldie's. The pair discovers a new prophecy after Voldemort found it was a fake. Now that the tables are turned, Harry uses it to all his advantage, not to mention annoying the hell out of Dark lords. He is also introduced to the people that Voldemort fashioned himself after. Who knew? Fun ensues in a whole new adventure for Harry.

* * *

The last thing Harry remembered was arriving at Hogsmeade with his two best mates, then popping into some bookstore –courtesy of Hermione- and stood waiting nearby, by himself, uninterested in the rows of knowledge as the girl browsed and Ron used the loo to avoid the situation. Next a lot of things happened. He remembered seeing Lucius' face and wispy blond hair, being grabbed, out cold then to come sitting face to face with the Dark Lord. It all happened so fast. Harry was just sitting there wondering if perhaps he was dreaming. Voldemort just took in the dumbfounded look on the boy's face as he rested his chin on the back of his pale skeletal hands from behind his desk.

"I suppose this isn't an invite for tea then?" Harry tried weakly trying to break the silence and tension in the air. "If it's a date you wanted you could've asked first you know? Kidnapping doesn't exactly leave the best impression." Surprisingly Voldemort remained silent and continued to scrutinize him. However he did hear Lucius sneer and tell him to shut his insolence in the presence of…and all that rubbish. Without taking his eyes off Harry he calmly commanded the blonde,

"Leave us, Lucius." The man was a little surprised but hid it quickly giving a 'yes my lord' while bowing before leaving the room. As the door shut, Voldemort's features suddenly began to shift and morph; the skin over his eyes sunk in removing the scary shadow it cast over his face, his skin was a less almost-transparent look and more of a smooth ivory, his face a lot smoother and _human,_ and other small details that made him less menacing. Harry was at a loss. He could even be called _beautiful_ like an ancient Roman statue –if you were into the whole snake thing of course which Harry wasn't…surely.

"W…what are you doing?" He asked as much as his voice could muster.

"I use my previous visage when I mean to intimidate. I do not wish to do that right now you are a guest."

"A guest?" He asked with a jolt.

"You're not in my dungeons tied up with chains right now are you?" He growled, anger flaring.

"Right…right…" Harry looked away from those eyes that pierced into his own, probably digging into his soul and feeding off of his fear.

Voldemort continued more calmly, "I brought you here so we could have a…little discussion."

Cogs turned in Harry's head. "About…the prophecy…"

"Indeed. Quite an intelligent guess, Potter." And Harry was too afraid to feel complimented in that moment. He paled considerably. When he said nothing Voldemort continued, "As you know, I was not aware of the full prophecy but as of recent...I have come into account of it." Harry suddenly couldn't feel his heart beating. And he wasn't going to kill him? How did he get it anyway? "I have my sources Potter." Harry was confused for a moment then remembered that Voldemort could see into his mind. He felt a little violated.

"So…why am I here then…?" He asked nervously, shifting in the chair. Voldemort leaned back.

"I was getting to that." He all but hissed, "It has come to my recognition that said prophecy was a fake." Harry let his rambunctiousness get the better of him and he burst out.

"A _FAKE! _But that's impossible!" He inched off his chair a bit, "You're lying!" The deadly look on Voldemort's face made him sink back into his chair again. He asked more quietly this time, "How do you know?"

Voldemort gritted his teeth and Harry also noticed they were perfect white rows, "I managed to get the original memory and whilst watching it I was shocked at what I found. The memory was _purple_." Harry just stared at him not understanding. Then the Dark lord to Harry's disbelief ro-_rolled _his eyes. "It means that the pathetic excuse for a seer was under the _Imperio."_

"Huh…? But how?" Harry sputtered "Why?"

"That I do not have the answer to but a number of theories." Voldemort looked at him placidly. He felt Harry's unconvinced and disbelief through their link. "If you wish I could show it to you." The boy paused for a moment then nodded.

"Yes…I…I'd like to see it." Voldemort then proceeded to empty the contents of a vial into an intricately patterned pensieve Harry had not noticed was on the desk. Harry had seen the memory before but for some reason couldn't remember what colours detailed it. He gestured to Harry to enter but the boy eyed him warily. "You…you go first." He pleaded quietly afraid to let his guard down in front of his would-love-to-be-murderer, even though he was without his wand he just noticed.

Voldemort growled. "I said I would not harm you Potter." He said biting down on each of the words. Harry wondered how long his words would last; the man was losing his patience. Yet Harry tried on looking defiant as he could. Voldemort added, "I would very much not like to jeopardize whatever the real prophecy may be." However he sighed and dipped his head down gracefully.

Harry thought the image of the Dark lord headfirst in a pensieve amusing but it was quickly lost as he felt sharp pain in his scar from Voldemort's annoyance at Harry's thoughts. He quickly put his own head into the pensieve and felt himself fall into the memory. He almost jumped when he turned to see the dark lord standing next to him. He saw amusement flicker across his strangely beautiful blue human eyes but then they both turned simultaneously to see Trelawney entering the room in Hog's Head* to meet Dumbledore. Feeling Voldemort's hatred was amusing even if at the same time it made his scar prickle painfully.

However he did notice the colour of the memory to resemble an old brown and white photo but with light purples instead. He remembered vaguely the memory he had seen before _did _have a purplish tint to Trelawney it but it was more distinct now, in a thick mist that almost covered most of the room making it turn anything in its vicinity to the mauve shades. He had ignored the conversation between his headmaster and the witch to observing the colours but was brought back to them when the prophecy fell from her lips.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

Before anything else could happen Harry felt a gentle tug on the back of his clothing and let himself be pulled out. When he did, he came face to face, a little to close with Voldemort. He blushed and pulled back quickly. Giving a quick cough and clearing of his throat he started speaking,

"I…remember Trelawney looking purple but I just thought it was her clothing…it was so much more distinct now…why is that?" he asked surprisingly casually to the man in front of him as he was lost in his thoughts.

"Only very powerful wizards can sense spells used in memories. You were not quite…awakened to your abilities yet, but you were still powerful so you could sense it. The same way great wizards could sense magic. You can sense mine, can you not?" He enquired in a polite tone.

As a matter of fact, it was the first thing Harry noticed, even before he was faced with him. He'd felt him as he was led along the corridor. It overwhelmed him when he entered his presence. They way it rolled off in waves showing that this was indeed one of the most powerful wizards in history. It felt _so good _to feel it, the way it enticed his skin and pulled at his own magic as if to engage in a slow heated dance. He just wanted to roll in it, bask in its glory and get high off of it. However that reason was always overruled with fear: A fear that left you wanting but to only be left to sit on the side and inhale any wisps that came close enough.

The only reason Harry had not rolled over in fear was his own Gryffindor brashness and Voldemort's magic keeping him rooted to the ground in absolute pleasure. Surely magic so powerful could be sensed by normal wizards? It was so…so much.

Harry nodded. "Yes…" He looked down shyly at his sweaty palms in his lap "But what about real prophecy, is there even one?"

"There is." And he felt Voldemort's gaze on him. "And I have it. We shall watch it."

"But why share it with me? Wouldn't that be to your advantage?"

"Yes. But you would find out sooner or later with your meddlesome, dim-witted Gryffindor nosiness." He explained with an annoyed tone. Harry couldn't help the small smile that crept up his face and kept his head ducked, though he was sure Voldemort could tell but chose to ignore it. "Besides, it was a lie that ruined both of our lives. It's only fair to have the truth." Harry nodded at this.

"Thank you…" He said in an almost whisper. He could not believe he just thanked the murderer of his parents for something. Maybe Ron was right? He was going mad. He defended Voldemort's childhood self during an argument and perhaps...him currently..? "But I need a moment…can I ask you a question first?" He looked up pleadingly. Voldemort eyed him with curiosity and he would have been seething if the boy wasn't so…interesting.

"What is it?" Voldemort asked less sharply than he had intended to.

"Well I'm just curious about your…whole…snake appearance thing going on." He muttered less nervously than he felt.

"If you must know," He replied calmly staring at Harry trying to hide his squirming under his gaze and failing inexplicably. The first person to actually dare ask that question to say surprised him in the least. "I fashioned myself after a race long forgotten but still existing. A descendant of the Naga -which were the creatures that spawned the Slytherin lineage- and what I appear as now, a Slythen, call it "Naga with legs" If you presume ." Harry thanked Merlin and Hermione for informing him of Voldemort's lineage. He was sure he would have been hexed quite painfully if he asked what a _Naga_ was.

Voldemort continued, "They were exiled by the _Light._" He spat the world nastily, "Simply for just being what they were. You and I are both very familiar with this." He turned his eyes back to Harry as he turned his gaze in his explanation. "I chose them because of that reason and to rub it in their self-righteous faces what they had done. That they had not erased them from existence to the world and were not…forgotten, so they know that they simply cannot expect to banish anything not to their liking."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was all too familiar with the feeling of hatred just for existing. Like being a mosquito, a roach or a fly in a kitchen. He hummed in agreement and thought. Voldemort suddenly sported a cheeky look, "And…I like snakes." Harry couldn't help the snort.

"Wait so…they still exist?" Harry asked excitedly.

"As I said Potter, I do not like to repeat myself." He snarled but didn't glare.

Harry frowned at him but his excitement remained, "And you know them? Speak to them?"

Voldemort seemed amused, "I like to visit them when I'm distressed. They make quite good company, much better than many wizards I know."

Harry snickered and looked at the pensieve, "I'd bet." Voldemort quirked an invisible eyebrow at him and he went on, "But why does no one know about them?"

"They live hidden away, only allowing who they wish to enter their territory. Namely Other Naga descendants which is why I managed to learn of them, why so curious about this Harry? We have a prophecy to reveal."

Harry watched him warily and built up a little confidence, "I was just wondering if I could me- see them one day is all…"

"Given you Parselmouth abilities it may work…I could take you there now if you wish." And Harry perked up "After we see the prophecy."

"And what if killing is still involved? What then?"

"Consider it your dying wish." He replied smoothly. Harry scowled at him.

"But how do I know you're not just fooling me?" He asked turning his head a little sideways still looking at the man, "How did you get it anyway? We both know I can't stand the woman but you didn't kill her did you?"

Voldemort's calmness diminished and though his appearance was dare say –_cuter_- never ever tell him that, he _was_ still deadly intimidating with those sharp eyes of his.

"_Potter_" He growled, "Do you think that I would go so out of my way to find and capture you? Because Merlin knows it is just my favourite past time to watch memories, make small talk and frolic around with my enemies."

Harry shrunk back and whispered how they weren't frolicking weakly and decided Voldemort just ignored his action again.

He went on, "And must you be so infuriatingly inquisitive? If you must know Trelawney is alive and well, no idea what took place. We just took her, extracted the memory and returned her safe and sound. I don't need to draw any extra attention at the moment." He said not as angry as before, "Besides I would like to save her death for another enjoyable torturous day for causing me so much distress."

And it was out before Harry could stop himself, "Save me some of that will you?" His expression was blank as he stared at the bowl.

Voldemort quirked his non-existent brow again, and said amused, "Surely." Harry noticed this might be a regular habit.

"But you really meant about taking me to see the Naga people?" He perked up again, he didn't even know why he was so excited, and perhaps it was the idea that there was a place where only he (and the dark lord…unfortunately?) knew of, to go and be undisturbed. Surely this must be why Voldemort enjoyed the place so much but as to why he was so willing to share it with his born enemy, he had no idea.

"That is precisely the reason Potter. And I just thought they might like to meet someone else from the outside world." The man answered calmly. Harry nodded, feeling mind raped again. Voldemort turned back to Harry, "I would like to learn of this new prophecy boy, my patience is growing thin."

"Yeah it's pretty anticipating for me too." He wiggled closer to the pensieve and looked at it intensely as Voldemort glowered at him. "Do you mind calling me by my name? Reminds me of people who hate me –not that you don't but I mean just for obvious reasons and...of Snape. Bloody git."

Voldemort hummed, "Alright… _Harry." _The name hissed through the cool air, so soft yet intimidating at the same time, it rang with tenderness and with hatred all the same. It sent shivers throughout Harry's body.

"On second thought…" He began but went silent as the content of the vial was spilled into the bowl and Harry was suddenly nervous again. This time Harry dived in as soon as he saw Voldemort start moving. This time they were in Dumbledore's office.

He could feel Voldemort's anger pain his scar slightly. He winced and touched the mark on instinct, "I thought as much." The man growled nastily.

Harry felt confusion, "What..?"

"_Harry_" And he felt the shivers again, "Can you think of any reason why Dumbledore would hold two meetings? Especially one in Hog's Head? His interviews are held in his office. Do you catch on now?"

Harry remained silent for a moment, "I…I don't…I can't believe it. It might have been in good rea-"

He was cut off abruptly by Voldemort's snap, "Do not defend the _obvious _Potter."

Harry pouted, and if anyone dare say the Dark Lord found it cute he would not fall short of an immediate _avada kedavra._ "Well let's just see what this prophecy has to say then. Hm?" Voldemort's silence was taken as agreement and they watched the scene of Dumbledore's old office unfold. She was about to be rejected when suddenly her eyes glazed over and started speaking the words of the true prophecy. Harry could see and feel Voldemort was just as uncomfortable and nervous as he was as he stared frowning at the scene. Harry tore his eyes away and looked at the woman who started speaking the words that would change their lives yet again.

"_The one with the power to match the Dark lord approaches…" _Voldemort's frown deepened at that and Harry hid a smile. So that wasn't so far off from the original…not too bad, not yet.

"…_born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal," _So that was the same.

"…_He will have the power that the Dark Lord may know love and neither can die at the hand of the other…neither can live if one does not…with their love… bond and power…they shall reign and bring the wizarding world back to right…. the one with the power to match the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

If Harry could have been in any more shock he would have exploded. He turned to look at Voldemort and saw that he had vanished. Harry pulled himself out and looked at the Dark Lord sitting in his high backed chair, looking rigid and a straight face with eyes that showed so many different emotions that Harry couldn't quite put his finger on.

When he finally spoke, Harry could've laughed at him, "I don't believe it…As a matter of fact I liked the first one more, I'll give Dumbledore props for that." Harry just stared at him trying his best to hide his laughter. He even tried to change the subject, "Were you always that tall Harry? You were scrawnier last times we encountered." Harry would've been deeply offended if he wasn't enjoying this so much right now, maybe the facts hadn't sunk into his brain yet.

"Revitalizing potions…turns out I wasn't supposed to be so short and scrawny which malnutrition and other things playing a part in my...development." Voldemort hummed. As a matter of fact Harry did realize that Voldemort was shorter than he remembered but he was just taller. He was still thin but he wasn't scrawny and unhealthy looking anymore. Quidditch also did well on his body to his surprise, though he didn't think riding around on a broomstick gave any muscle, but hey, magic was an odd thing.

"But you know I don't think the prophecy is _that _bad."

"Potter did you not hear what the wench said?"

"She said good stuff too! I don't have to vanquish anyone anymore and we don't have to try and kill each other…and…and I don't have any unknown powers anymore and _oh."_

Voldemort glared "Finally sunk in?"

Harry gave a glare just as fully powered back, with new-found confidence that the Dark Lord couldn't kill him anymore, "Not that…do you know what Dumbledore thought the power was?" Voldemort shook his head leaving the spot where between his brows would be scrunched up. "He thought it was…_love."_ Voldemort was about to flare up again and Harry interrupted, "I mean- do you think he was trying to hint something?"

Voldemort looked contemplative. "I…it's possible…but I hardly care about him at this point. I will not be _courting _or be _courted _by anyone. _Especially_ by you." He growled.

"But it's not like we're sworn enemies anymore. If anything I should be the one revolted!"

"Potter, Look at me. Do you want to marry the Dark Lord? Are you mad?"

"You're not that bad…" Harry tried, he really wasn't, "I mean I'm not into blokes…snake blokes either… but it could work…unless this whole thing is because you're not into them either…It's not that hard…I'm sure we could figu-"

"THAT is NOT the POINT!" He yelled for the first time this evening silencing Harry immediately. He calmed himself and pinched at his nose bridge with tightly shut eyes. The headache, Harry realised was starting to spread over to his side of the link. "The dark lord does not _love,_ Harry. And part of the reason I chose this visage was so no one would find me physically attractive. I'd had enough of that unwanted attention a long time ago."

Harry scoffed, "Tell that to Bellatrix." He said irritably.

Voldemort stared at him, "Bellatrix is a madwoman. Who knows if she can even see straight?" Harry laughed and the sound brought a pleasantness to the Dark lord that he was the cause if it. Oh what was happening to him now? He blamed the prophecy to be bewitched. Yes, that must be it.

"True." He agreed smiling. He looked up at the man gently, "Mind taking me to see these people you're so fond of now?"

Voldemort sighed, "Yes, it would do good to clear my head." Voldemort stood and rounded the desk swiftly and Harry stood as well. He was about to extend his arm before he stiffened and looked at Harry warily.

The boy –young man rolled his eyes, "I won't bite."

Voldemort just gave a look that plainly said 'better not' and gave him arm to Harry. As soon as they made contacted Harry felt the familiar tug yank him along. Voldemort released him immediately when they arrived as if he had been infected with the black plague. They were at a swamp. The man hissed quietly and a large blurry portal appeared.

Voldemort took no time in beckoning and went straight through with Harry scrambling behind quickly. It was a soothing, light feathery feeling that greeted him as he entered. He was at a loss for words when he saw the beauty of the nature filled place before him, a lot less wet too. He was taking in all the majestic wild colours when something whizzed past his head. He followed it and saw a tiny spear had been his assailant. He barely had time to dodge the rest that came following.

* * *

A/N: SO that's it. I wanted to write more but the hour is not so appealing. Give me any tips on anything! Like stuff to change about the prophecy and what not, I really had no idea what to write. I haven't read it all over yet and I'm looking for any tips. More to come surely. A lot more explaining in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So back again already. That you for your support so far.

:Parseltongue:

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

Harry didn't even bother to listen to whatever Voldemort was hissing as he hid behind a tree from the deadly assault. The blows stopped and Harry squeaked out weakly, "Is it safe now?"

He could practically hear Voldemort rolling his eyes, "Yes, Potter."

He stepped out carefully and gave the little spears…arrows now that he noticed a frown. The Slythens started to appear one by one out of the greenery, wearing an assortment of cloths, similar to Greek clothing. They did _indeed_ look like Voldemort. They were in no way an identical group as Harry imagined; all in different pale shades of colours, higher cheekbones, lower cheekbones, big eyes, small eyes, longer noses, shorter noses, some even adorned patterns, However the difference between Voldemort and they was that he was far smoother looking with a _handsome_ touch, regal, symmetrical, human.

"They apologize for their….misunderstanding…" Voldemort said softly looking away from him. Harry wondered what Voldemort would've given to actually see him covered in those tiny pointed arrows. He continued, "I assured them the Dark lord is _not _followed." Harry nodded. When Voldemort kept looking at him harry asked,

"What…?"

"Don't just stare. Say something."

Harry cleared his throat, "Erm…:Hello…you're misunderstanding is forgiven.: He gave a fearful smile. Their eyes widened at hearing such a foreign face speak their tongue. Harry misunderstood their look, "You didn't bring me here so they could eat me could you?"

"Potter, how many times do I have to reassure you that the honour of your death is mine?" Voldemort scowled.

"_Harry_," The boy corrected and went against reminding him that he couldn't kill him anymore.

Voldemort ignored him, "They do not eat people…_Harry_," He gritted, "They are not savages." They looked like savages to Harry –no offence to them. Voldemort was offended though and showed it through a quick sharp pain to Harry's forehead. He winced and touched it, mentally yelling that wasn't fair.

"Can I do that to you?" Voldemort ignored him again as a small feminine looking one came pushed herself through the crowd and ran over to Voldemort and clutched onto his robes in a hug attempt. Harry was shocked when he actually hugged her back. She peeked over at Harry suspiciously. The others around had similar looks.

:This is Harry,: Voldemort began, :He is my…er…:

:Mate.: Harry said smugly with a cheeky grin, unable to resist. He dodged the minor stinging hex sent his way. Voldemort seethed. The little one perked up and smiled at Harry.

:Wonderful: She looked at Voldemort, :About time too.: The slow shock that came over Voldemort was the funniest thing to Harry in that moment. :The mate of Voldemort is a friend of ours. You will always be welcomed here.:

The Dark lord turned to Harry, :I. Am. No-: He started to growl in a hiss but was oh so rudely interrupted by the infuriating Boy-Who-Lived.

:So what say you show me around?: He smiled and extended his arm to her. She looked at it unsure for a moment then reached out her palm and grasped his forearm. The position wasn't too awkward and he let her lead him along and away from a raging Dark lord.

To say they found him fascinating was an understatement. The little one, he learned whose name was Sasha and was to Harry's surprise 25, was the first to ask to touch his hair. Now he had about five of them petting and stroking his untameable head fibres. It was apparently their first time touching human hair. Voldemort was definitely right about them enjoying the sight of someone new and different. They lived in stone houses. He couldn't help but notice how muggle everything was. He learned that Voldemort was responsible for most of that. He played a great role in advancing their ancient society. And how they loved all the different contraptions he would bring them. It was so odd for Harry to visualize Voldemort bringing things from the muggle world. Casually shopping, making groceries, picking up his mail in the morning…Harry shuddered.

Harry noticed the Dark lord across by himself deep in thought whilst lazily doing something with his wand. He went over slowly, after politely excusing himself.

"So, er…I know why you chose these…people to fashion yourself after but…why change yourself in the first place? You were quite the looker." Harry paused and waited carefully for a hex, "Dumbledore believed it was a result of…splitting your soul…"

"Utter Nonsense." He snapped. Harry took note that mention of the man's name would always be a way to spike conversation with the Dark lord, "Because it makes the utmost sense that you just turn into a creature when you split your soul. Old fool."

"…Yeah…" Harry replied with utmost understanding, doing his best not to defend his old Headmaster.

Voldemort continued, "_Harry,"_ He hissed, "How old was I when I made my first horcrux?"

Harry paused, "…16…why?"

"And what happens when you make a horcrux?"

"You become…immortal…?"

He could feel Voldemort using as much patience as possible, "What else?"

Harry still wasn't catching on, "You stop…" Then it hit him, "Aging…"

"Not as dumb as I thought you were." He told Harry, albeit his voice lacked any bit of a complimentary tone. "And who would completely serve a teenage boy?" Harry was about to object a rather weak and stupid point but Voldemort's snarl made it clear it was rhetorical.

"Wait so if you were still human, your body would still be 16 year old Tom Riddle?" Harry enquired a bit too amused. Voldemort sneered.

"I am still _human _Harry. This is just a transformation." _Obviously_ wasn't said but Harry heard it clear enough. He raised his brow curiously and Voldemort took it as a queue to go on, "To say it's like being double bodied. I can sport whichever I wish. Descendants of Slytherin can turn into anything related…it's like having multiple animagus forms."

"So does that mean I can do it?"

Voldemort eyes him curiously, "That I do not know yet. I will have to test the lengths of my horcrux…another day." And he turned away again.

Harry pursed his lips and nodded slowly, then he smiled, "Does this make me older than you? Can I see it? Your Tom self, that is."

"No it does not make you older. I have decades over your immature head." He growled tugging his robes closer to himself and tightening the grip on his wand. "And no you _will not_ see me in that state. Call me by that retched name again, and I will care what the prophecy says Potter."

Harry ignored the threat, "About that…think that's why your curse didn't kill me? It just ricochet…off my forehead and…hit you instead…" The last words died down in Harry's mouth as he saw the hatred on Voldemort's face as he recalled the memory.

"That is the reason precisely…" He said hoarsely. "Mind doing yourself off? Seems like a good option…but I highly doubt your self-sacrificial instincts would want to do that right now." Harry huffed in agreement.

"But hey…it did say we got reign or whatever."

"That's just it Potter, _we._"

"_Harry._ And I'm not one for ruling. You can have that." Harry glanced over at him, "I mean…if it's shagging me you're disturbed about…" Voldemort snapped his head to glare at the boy and he continued before the Dark Lord could interject, "I'm perfectly fine with having an open relationship… and you can continue sh-"

And this time Voldemort did interrupt, "I am not. Never have. Never will, _ever_ be _shagging_ anyone." He sneered; spitting the word like it was venomous.

Harry stared mouth agape, "So…so you mean…you're a virgin…?"

"Do you think I would ever give anyone the chance to say, 'I shagged the dark lord?' hm?"

"I…I just…I just thought that…"

"Is there a problem with that, Potter?"

"No-no…I'm one too…but I mean I didn't exactly have time for that with A certain Dark lord after my hide, around every corner." Voldemort looked surprisingly smug about that.

"And if I wasn't?"

"I don't know…I haven't exactly thought about it…chastity's fine and all, but you know…teenagers."

Voldemort then did an odd thing, he sighed, "What has happened to the wizarding world these days?" He asked to himself. "Hogwart's curriculum and now this…did they ever happen to mention wizarding abstinence to you Harry?"

"No…why?"

"For wizards…fornication defiles their magic." He explained, "It's nothing drastic but it makes a difference."

"What!?" Harry exclaimed, "Really? Can it be…undefiled?"

"Can you be a virgin twice, Harry?" Voldemort asked in annoyance.

"Well…no…but in your case…" And Voldemort's look cut him off. He decided to change the subject, "By the way, er, can they do magic?"

It seemed to work as Voldemort's face clouded over with ease; it was so interesting to watch his constant spout of fluctuating emotions. "They can…but just barely." He answered softly, "Only the basic things." Harry nodded. Now all the muggle things made sense, seeing as they weren't very magical creatures. He was also itching at another question but it was overruled as being offensive and rewarded with a painful hex. Voldemort however had heard his thoughts and internal debating.

"Reptiles do not breastfeed, Potter," Voldemort let out a breath, "Surely you must know another way to specify a gender?"

"Well….er…their faces…but you can never really tell, you know?"

"Bone structure, boy," The Dark lord exasperated. When Harry kept silent he went on further, "Merlin sakes, Harry…_hips._" Harry almost laughed but sucked it in. He looked around and there were _indeed_ those with wider hips, the trademark sign of birth givers. They were also more petite and smoother.

Harry grinned, "Do they lay eggs?"

Voldemort's look alone read 'thick idiot' and he was about to probably voice an insult to match but then A tall, long faced Slythen came to him and hissed quickly to Voldemort with a worried look on his face. Without glancing at Harry, or excusing himself, the Dark lord stalked off with him to mend whatever troubles they were having. Harry snickered. But he_ was_ serious though, did they?

"There is more, you know." He heard a small hissy voice say quietly next to him. He turned in astonishment and saw Sasha standing next to him, arms crossed in all her pale, plain, light-orange glory. At his perplexed expression she added, "He is teaching me your tongue." She smiled and Harry gave a hum of understanding. It was a bit awkward and hissy but English none-the-less.

"More?" Harry asked, wondering what she could possibly mean.

"Yes…perhaps he was…fearful…of you knowing." Harry thought, _'Voldemort_ _and fearful in the same sentence, without any victims involved?_' impossible. He noticed the Dark lord in the distance conversing with a few of them around a stone table. He was doing something with his wand and they had the utmost looks of admiration at his magic. It made Harry crave his wand and he was _not _about to ask for it. Instead he decided to learn some more about them and perhaps Voldemort as well.

"Knowing what?"

"Well…another thing…our females are different from your…kind."

"Oh? How so?"

"We have both of what your kind has." She replied, "To…uh…reproduce." So their females were hermaphrodites. Harry didn't really know what to think about that. Should he start referring to her as a _he_ now? "It wasn't always so. It was a result of our kind's near…end that it happened…a…evolution…of…preservation." Her English was clipped but it was still pretty good.

"I see."

"Yes but what he was…fearful of…you not knowing about us, is that our female kind…" Then she looked at him solemnly, "Do not have marks."

Harry's jaw dropped. His eyes widened and almost popped out of his skull.

That would mean…

* * *

A/N: Okay so that's there. This took me forever; I just couldn't remember how the conversations happened. I wrote it about three times to have my memory refresh and this to make sense. It came back to me though. No fear. It was also kinda shorter than I wanted but oh well. It Thank you for all the favourites and follows. I really appreciate it. Please review! Gives me motivation to write faster and they just make me feel good. Criticisms accepted any inquiries and suggestions please inbox me. Thanks for reading. See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you all for the favourites and follows. I really appreciate them; however some more reviews would be even lovelier. Here's chapter 3, and remember to feel free to inbox me on any suggestions. And thank you to those who reviewed, for leaving your complimentary comments. 3

* * *

Harry reluctantly left the little rainbow paradise with a hasty Dark lord, leaving promises of return –though he couldn't go back by himself since Voldemort had said the password so secretly. Maybe he could get it out of him later?

As soon as they arrived back at the manor, Voldemort once again detached from him like he was infected. Shouldn't he be the one avoiding contact? But besides that, with the new found information about the Dark lord, Harry wasn't sure what to do, since he obviously wasn't supposed to know. Should he act differently? He hoped his natural talent at awkwardness wouldn't grant him with that option…it would be too obvious. Voldemort turned to Harry.

"You were unexpectedly calm."

"You mean…about all if this?" Harry's worry grew. Had Voldemort known he knew? He could read his mind anytime after all.

Voldemort let out an aggravated huff, "You're not even the slightest bit worried about your friends?"

Harry mentally smacked himself on the forehead, "Hermione! Ron!" He gasped, "I need to send them an owl! Tell them I'm all right." He had noticed it was dim outside when he first arrived and he was taken around evening. So that meant he was out for a while? He stopped flailing around when Voldemort just looked at him blankly, "What…?"

"I do not condone _owls _near my home, Potter." Voldemort stated simply. It _really _was going to take a while for him to break out of that last name calling.

"Then…how do I…" But before he could finish Voldemort conjured a stone from thin air. He transfigured it into a pretty brown barn owl.

"Here, it'll turn back when they receive the letter." How had no one thought of this before? He rested the owl on the back of the chair. Voldemort started to walk past Harry whilst going to say something; he glanced but then did a double take that would've been comical, save he was not the Dark lord.

"W...what?" Harry stuttered, leaning his neck away, as if moving his head far away enough would cause him to be out of Voldemort's mind reading radar.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed, "Why the sudden need to shove all your annoying friends to the front of your mind, so suddenly?"

Shit.

Though the poor sessions of legilimency were a failure, he did manage to learn a thing or two…and now it just backfired. He really did try his best not to think about what Sasha told him, but how can you try to **not** think of something without thinking of it in the first place? This crap was complicated.

"Well…just worried…you know…" Harry managed. He could literally feel Voldemort digging through his mind.

"Rather joyous memories for worrying..." Voldemort's narrowed eyes suddenly widened. "She…"

Harry stiffened. "I-"

"Hurry up and write the letter to your stupid associates. You will not tell them where you are." He interrupted staring intently at Harry. He began walking again, when he reached the door he turned his head to the boy abruptly, "We shall discuss this…later." Then he walked out, dark robes billowing behind him.

Harry let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding when the door closed itself behind Voldemort. He looked around, not seeing anything in particular that interested him he went to the window. He peeked over the edge and suddenly got dizzy. The room was about five or six stories up, large stories. It was too dark too make out anything distinct outside, however it did seem to have a garden. Was he at Malfoy manor?

He shook his head clear of any disturbing thoughts of stumbling across the young blonde. He went over to the desk and picked up a quill and some parchment and started to write. When satisfied, he popped the short letter into an envelope and sent the owl. Though, he was a bit confused at how to approach it at first. Any animal of the Dark lord's needed to have exercised caution, that and he wondered about the owl's knowledge. He figured it was a creature of a great wizard, so it was most likely bound to work. Voldemort waltzed back in as soon as Harry released the owl into the night. He looked rather flushed.

Harry opened his mouth, "Er…"

"I should've expected her to…" He sighed.

"Are…you embarrassed…?

"Embarrassed?" He scoffed, "No, of course, not." He added quickly. "However, it is my private business."

"I won't tell anyone if that's what you mean." Harry said softly looking at the floor.

Voldemort just looked at him, "And about this stupid prophecy…why aren't _you _so distressed about it? Do you see a future alongside me?" Harry actually hadn't put that picture into his head. "And what about that Weasley girl, wasn't she the sprout of your stupid affections?"

"Actually…I've been meaning to get to her on that…I really don't see anything past the sister image…so…"

"Even if that's the reason, how do you think it'll look when you go back and say _'Hey, so sorry, it wasn't working out. I'm leaving you for the Dark lord now. Have a nice life_.' Hm?"

"It…it won't be like that…" Harry argued weakly.

"Do you think anything else will be in her head? Heartbroken women are very thick skulled."

"Ginny will-"

"_And _how do you think that everyone'll accept this? Really, Harry. They will most likely think you've gone dark or you're under a _curse_ or something."

"But if they get the full-"

"AND I will not have my name tainted in a mockery of my foolish mother's." Voldemort looked hurt at his own words. Harry was about to pop, but his irritation subsided with the other's last outburst. He did know the reality of it all but Voldemort would get some personal blows out of it.

"Listen, I understand we hate each other and all and I'm not saying we should just jump the boat, alright?" Harry said calmly, "We could just go slowly with this…we can't just do _nothing_. Did it say what would if we don't?"

"It said we _will._"

"Well that's a good part. And you know, the only reason I'm not "distressed" about this is because with this new…_original_ prophecy, I feel so…relieved. Like the weight of the world was lifted off my shoulders."

"And put onto mine." Voldemort said sulkily.

Harry pursed his lips and huffed, "Don't be silly. We both get what we want out of this. You to be all supreme ruler or whatever –and trust me, that's hard for me to accept but what can I do? - And I don't have to be anyone's _saviour…_Technically. Though I don't expect you to throw all your views out the window and fight for the light...we could come to a few agreements and terms and we could be…be…sort of…grey, I guess."

Voldemort just looked at him contemplatively, "I…suppose."

"Really!?" Harry exclaimed.

"You expect me to say 'no' now?" Voldemort asked in annoyance.

"I didn't think it would've been that easy to get you to agree."

"Any other situation would be an absolute 'no', but I…I have to face this," He paused, "and I see where you're coming from, and I _agree._"

Harry nodded and looked away, he swung his hands idly, "So what about the other part..?"

"It can rot."

Harry stuttered, "What? You just plan on ignoring it?"

"Yes." He said matter-of-factly. Harry was going to argue but decided against it. It was almost impossible to sway a stubborn Dark lord.

Harry sighed and changed the subject, "So do you only have…you know…in that form?" He said gesturing towards Voldemort's person awkwardly.

"If you mean my gender, then no." He said in a -you're-an-idiot tone.

"Oh…" He looked at every possible thing in the room besides Voldemort's intense stare, "So…did anyone know about it?"

"The caretakers at the orphanage yes…but they didn't pay me any mind and most likely forgot about it."

"Hm…and anyone else..?"

"Besides you…no…" He gritted through his teeth.

"What about Dumbledore?"

Voldemort's lips frowned slightly as he thought, "I'm...not sure actually. But he probably did." Harry glanced out the window where Voldemort was blankly gazing.

Then he remembered, "Hey…err what time is it anyway?"

"About 10pm."

"Ten! How long was I out for? It was quite dark when I woke up."

"Ah yes…Lucius was a bit…fervent with his actions of putting you unconscious." Voldemort explained, "He wasn't exactly pleased anymore, when I told him what his 'special task' was." His lips quirked, "Quite amusing…"

Harry shook his head at him in astonishment, "You're sick…"

"I thought the term was sadism." Voldemort said softly with a smirk. Harry laughed and made a face. He rolled his eyes. "No Harry, I'm not _sadistic._ It is that impossible that I can find humour in the same places as other people?"

"A little yeah…" He giggled.

"If I weren't so mature I would smack you." He said (playfully) pointing his index finger warningly. He seemed to have a same signature trait as a certain bushy haired girl. How quaint.

"Here, I can pretend." Harry said with a grin before pretending to be smacked and proceeding to wail painfully. "Auuh, what an _arm _you've got." He said hunched over rubbing the side of his arm.

Voldemort's hidden smile was evident as he crossed his arms and tried his best to appear annoyed. "You're such a child Harry. How old are you again? Five?" And the inanimate objects present found how odd it was that two former enemies, constantly at each other's throats, could laugh and joke with each other the next moment.

All is fair in love and war? Wasn't there was also something about a fine line between love and hate?

"Sorry, kinda skipped my childhood. Can't help it's kicking in now." Then his grin slowly went away at how he just ruined the mood. "So that's why we should both be a little childish sometimes…we could pick up where we were… supposed to start." He said attempting to brighten it again. Voldemort just quirked his invisible brow again, then he furrowed them. Harry's own pair mirrored the action at why the other had the need to suddenly observe his face so sternly, what he had said wasn't that bad was it? He braced himself, for something, anything relatively painful to happen.

Voldemort just approached him slowly and extended his arm, to what Harry recognized was his forehead, more specifically; his scar. Harry realised that he wanted to see if it would still cause pain if he touched it. He stiffened at first but relaxed when he met the other's eyes. Then neither of them could explain what was happening in that moment. That feeling, that _pulling_ sensation. Voldemort stepped closer, continuing to reach. Harry also leaned forward himself and could feel the cool presence of fingers about make contact, when the doors burst open suddenly. Harry nearly jumped out of his skin and Voldemort retracted his hand in the time it took both of them to blink.

Lucius straightened himself awkwardly and took to time in glaring at Harry as he prepared himself to be hexed. Though they could both tell he was rather perplexed at the…could one even call it _'intimate' _moment they were just sharing. Harry saw that Voldemort had ducked his head away from the door at the outburst and was back in his scary Dark lord visage. It then dawned on him that in these few hours he learned multiple secrets and more about Voldemort than he ever did his whole life. And added that only he knew them. Did that mean he had special privileges of the sorts? Was it a way of showing he was…trusted..?

"Lucius…" Voldemort growled dangerously.

"My Lord…please forgive my intrusion…" Lucius begged quickly bowing from his waist. Looking up from his bent position he continued, "There is a fight about in the Great hall…I tried to subdue them but more persons got involved and…and… they're destroying everything…" He looked genuinely worried.

Without even telling Harry to stay put he made a noise and stalked out of the room quickly. This time Lucius took time to send a quick, yet noticeably disapproving glare at Harry. He responded in kind by sticking his tongue out. He took in the amusement as he saw the slightest amount of shock flicker across the blonde's face. He stalked after Voldemort quickly. Harry wondered for a moment if he should stay or go. Well he wasn't going to stay without being told to and since he was oh-so-childish he followed along behind.

He ran to catch up with Voldemort and walked a little behind and to the right of him. He just spared Harry a glance and said nothing to the younger's surprise. Lucius had long gone ahead. There was a strangled crashing noise and Voldemort halted, he raised his hand on Harry's side, stopping the boy in his hurried tracks. The wall next to Harry blew to pieces after the split second of silence when they had stopped moving. He covered his head with his hands in reflex and braced himself. He only felt a few pebbles fall onto him, though.

He looked up and saw a very furious looking Dark lord through the dust. He had apparently flicked away the large mass with his wand. He rushed to Harry, pulling him up by his sleeve, looking him over with a quick flick of his eyes for any signs of injury. Harry was ironically touched. When he spoke, his anger wasn't directed to him, thankfully.

"What are you doing?" He hissed, "Use your wand!"

"My wand!?"

"Well I didn't take it!" He said before releasing him and walking through the new make-shift entrance to the room.

Harry stood there for a few seconds, contemplating, before reaching for his wand and actually finding it there. He let the comforting hum embrace him as he wrapped his hand around the familiar stick. Composing himself he rushed into the cloud of dust that hadn't quite settled yet, behind Voldemort.

There was a lot of noise and sounds of things, most likely very valuable, breaking and smashing. He waved away the dust with his hands and came to stand behind a very calm Dark lord. He looked rather curious. However when he came into full view, all wands were pointed towards him after some male voice yelled, 'Potter! He's armed!' A few of them did look shocked when they also saw a certain someone else next to Harry.

He had frozen in his spot at the call of his name and being the sudden new source of everyone's aggression. He turned his head stiffly and slowly towards Voldemort who paid him no mind and just stood there, peacefully.

"It seems as though Harry here has more authority than I do, in my own house…" He said softly, looking over all the assailants. His house? That meant Harry was at…Riddle Manor? Voldemort continued standing as they started pleading, cowering and politely objecting to his statement. "SILENCE!" He yelled when he had enough.

And that was when Harry was reminded of the Dark lord's wrath when he loosed hell.

* * *

A/N: Yeah. The plot is kinda jumping to and fro from my head. One second it's there, next it's not. But I do have a planned beginning and an ending, rest assured people, this is going somewhere. Reviews also act as a plot magnet. So, you know. Just in case, PLEASE **REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Whoa you guys. Whoa. All these favourites…I'm so touched. Free hug coupons for everyone! Thank you lovely reviewers so, so much. I'm just glad so many people like it. So I'll hurry up and write!

Additional pairings: SSxLM

* * *

"_Dear Ron and Hermione,  
I just need to tell you, I am safe and unharmed. I'm not allowed to say where I am, though I don't even know where I am anyway. All I can say is that I'm safe and unharmed…surprisingly. Do __**not**__ try to find me…I don't even know where to begin on the consequences. Next time I see you guys- and I will, I promise- I'll explain everything. There's so much crazy stuff happening. If the owl…holds up you can send a reply. Please wait for me and don't worry._

_Sincerely,  
Harry"_

Hermione clutched the letter tightly in her hands as she read it with a frown.

"That's it?" Ron asked anxiously.

"What do you mean that's it?" Hermione scowled, "And what does he mean _'if the owl holds up'_?" They both turned towards where they placed the bird but in its position were a stone and a few feathers.

"Did…did it just…?" Ron stuttered bending closer to the object. Hermione just pressed her lips together tightly.

"We have to find him Ron."

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "Did you not hear what he said!? He _knew_ we would do something, so he sent us that letter, yeah? To tell us _not _to." He said as is explaining something to a child.

"So you just want to sit here and do nothing while Harry- our best friend is in trouble!?"

Ron threw his hands up into the air, "He just said he wasn't!"

"He could be using reverse psychology." Hermione said in a hushed whisper.

Ron looked dumbfounded, "What?"

"They probably _made _him write this." She explained, "He just wrote what they wanted to hear, and he really does want us to find him."

"I really don't think so 'Mione."

"And why not?"

"Don't you think he would have hinted or something?"

"Alright here, look at the 'f'" She said holding up the paper in front of them both. "…they're very er…they're…Doesn't matter! We should go find him. You said you saw Lucius right? He wouldn't have a strand of his hair be found there, much less be caught dead in a bookstore like that. He was up to something."

"Hermione no…please don't do what I'm thinking…" Ron groaned.

* * *

To say Lucius was shocked at the pair of wands he came face to face with, as he opened his door was an extreme understatement.

"Where's Harry?" The bushy haired girl growled sternly. Though they were quite surprised that he personally opened his door, they expected a house elf or something. So when he did open his door, they did the first thing they could on reflex. Though they also looked him over curiously, perplexed at the dark robes he adorned.

"What in the name of Mer-"

"Answer her!" Ron yelled shaking his wand. Well firstly, they were no match for an experienced wizard as Lucius. They were disarmed in a split second; however it wasn't Lucius that cast the spell. Snape stepped out from behind the blonde looking impossibly more sour than usual.

"I really expected this to be the _last_ place they would come." He said particularly to himself.

"Well doesn't You-Know-Who live here?" Ron asked puffing out his chest, trying to look as offensive as possible without his wand.

"Now where in the blazes would you get that idea?" Lucius snapped. The thought of living with the Dark lord made him shiver.

"Never mind that! We're still here for Harry and I am willing to fight for him wand or no." Hermione interjected and attempted to take a leap at Lucius, causing him stepped back quickly on reflex and into Snape; luckily she was held back by Ron.

"Good lord, Severus…" The blond muttered hoarsely. "She's vicious!" He gripped the other's robes tightly behind him as he stared at the girl warily. Severus had extracted his wand the moment Hermione had moved and pointed it at her, causing her fidgeting against the red head to cease.

"Potter is not _here._" Snape snarled.

"Then where is he!?" Ron exclaimed.

"You dare come to my own house -at this mad hour, demand questions and attempt to _attack_ me! Who do you think you are? I will not answer to any of your foolishness. I have to right to bind you and lock you right up right now. This is trespassing you know!"

Severus quickly put himself between Lucius' wand and the children. "The boy is not here. Leave now, or I put you in the dungeons and consider using you in my potions." Then he shut the door on their petrified faces right before he threw back their wands. He turned to Lucius, "Darling…"

"No, Severus, I mean it. They're really pushing it." He said quickly, wrapping his arms across his chest.

Snape sighed and wrapped his arms around the blonde. "You shouldn't fret love; you've such a beautiful smile." He said softly lacing his hand into the light, golden hair and putting the other on the small of the other's back.

"Oh don't make me blush. Plus they…They interrupted us too." He said softly, unwrapping his arms and picking imaginary lint off of Severus's robes.

"Ah yes…their expressions were quite amusing, seeing you wearing my robes."

"They looked surprised to just see me anyway. I just grabbed the first thing I could see. I wanted to personally hex whoever it was into oblivion."

"Well, _are_ you going to wear them all night?" Snape purred tilting Lucius' head by his chin, to look at him.

"Oh, you're so naughty Severus." Lucius cooed. "Let's continue where we left off, shall we?"

"Of course." He replied as Lucius led the way.

"Well that went horribly." Ron uttered. "And what's _Snape _doing here anyway?"

"Ron…are you…are you serious?" Hermione uttered in disbelief, "Where have you been the last 6 years!?" She said walking away from him.

"Wait 'Moine!" Ron yelled after her, "I'm serious!"

* * *

Harry shut his eyes tightly. He was scarred enough already as it was –no pun intended. Screams filled the air as they were tortured with what Harry guessed was a _crucio_. He opened an eye when the noise subsided, however to his surprise, there was so bloodshed. He opened the other one as he looked towards Voldemort, who was walking to a corner where a small roman column stood. On the ground were small pieces of broken clay. He picked up a piece and looked at it, twirling it in his fingers. The odd thing was, it seemed to be the cheapest thing in the room; he paid no mind to the other, probably priceless broken objects as he'd walked over them.

Resting the piece on top of the column he asked quietly, "Who broke this?" The death eaters looked around at each other confused. More loudly he repeated it, "Who broke this!?"

A small male, Harry didn't recognise came forward, cowering, "I…I think it was my spell my Lord…when I sent it at Bellatrix…my greatest apologies I sw-"

"Yes, yes!" Said woman exclaimed, "That's right!"

Voldemort's swift head turn silenced her, "Do you have any idea how valuable this was to me?"

"M-my lord…"

"Then you shall find out…"

"M-my Lord I swear…No matter the pri-"

"I do not care about the price." He snarled. "It was one of a kind anyway…" He said more softly now. "However, I shall deal with this another time. When I return in the morning I want this place fixed. If I see so much as a crack on the wall…However, you will not touch this." He gestured to the broken clay. Turning to the side he called out, "Wormtail, come."

The small man crawled out from the corner he as hiding in and said his formalities. Voldemort just ignored him and walked out of the room after dismissing Lucius and Snape much to everyone else's dismay. Wormtail followed suit. Harry gathered his shock stricken body and hurried behind them before anything could happen to him.

Harry figured he surely would've gotten lost if he had to find his own way back. Wormtail was awfully wary of him too, glancing at him every few moments or so, wondering if it was his imagination. Harry paid the traitor no mind and pretended he wasn't there.

"So tell me Wormtail…what exactly happened." Voldemort said in a low voice once they returned to the study.

With one last glance at Harry he spoke, "Master…well you see it all started with Rabastan and Bellatrix again…then…then Rodolphus got into it when his brother insulted him…then they were just getting more persons involved…you see…master…then Barty got in when the Mrs. Insulted…Ms. Annabeth…" A brief flicker of something crossed Voldemort's face. Wormtail went to continue but Voldemort interjected.

"That is all I need from you. Dismissed." He said leaning forward onto his desk. Wormtail scurried past Harry quickly after he bid his "gratitude" but didn't spare him a glance this time.

"You had him tell the story even though you just used legilimens on him." Harry stated accusingly.

"It's easier that way. I just wanted to see it myself."

"Hm…" Harry hummed, "Who's this…Annabeth?" He asked sitting down on his chair.

"Well I might as well tell you." He sighed, "She is a very dear friend, from many years ago. She made me that vase."

"A...friend?"

"Yes Harry, I have those."

Harry frowned, he wasn't going to ask about her right now, Voldemort definitely wouldn't talk. "By the way…am I staying here or…?"

"As much as I can't stand the idea, I have to regretfully keep you here." Voldemort said with a grimace. Harry understood that they couldn't risk the new prophecy getting out and Harry didn't have to give it willingly. Who knows how the world might react.

"Splendid." Harry muttered dryly.

Harry silently followed Voldemort up, across, left, right; up again, right and he just stopped keeping track after that. Harry suspected the large wooden doors on the end of the hall, with snakes engraved so deeply and large it wasn't hard to recognise from far away. There were also smaller doors, lining both sides of the hallway, all the way up, _'Like a cartoon.' _Harry thought to himself amused.

"You're not going to keep me in…your room are you…?" He asked nervously.

Voldemort turned his head swiftly behind him at the boy, "Of course not." He turned forward, "However, it would be best to keep you close by…in case you do anything stupid."

Harry threw his hands in the air in aggravation but said nothing. After a few moments he spoke, "If you just want to keep me safe you could just say so, you know. We both know I won't do anything _stupid_…" Voldemort halted and Harry wondered if it was what he said, then he realised they were at their destination. Voldemort did glare at him though. He opened a smaller, similar pair of doors that were on the right side, before his own chambers.

"You will _stay_ in here." He half stated, half-commanded. Harry stepped into the large dark room and looked around. Turning to Voldemort with a cheeky grin he asked,

"Aren't you gonna tuck me in?" Said man just growled and shut the door hastily. He really should be trying harder if he wanted to be on his good side, but Harry just couldn't help himself.

He put on the light and was taken aback at the romantic looking room before him. It was adorned with deep reds, browns and accented with bright crimson. He contemplated taking a shower for a moment but he didn't have extra clothes anyway and gazing at that large, comfy looking, four-poster bed kicked in a sleepiness that he didn't know was there.

He flopped down onto the thick burgundy covers and _oh _it was even more comfortable than it appeared. He kicked off his shoes, took off his glasses and dived under the covers. Then he just lay there, thinking about his crazy life, unable to find sleep through his tiredness. So he just rested.

He figured his feet fell asleep on their own when they started feeling really heavy. But it felt awfully weird so he opened his eyes and through his horrible eyesight he saw a large blackness over his feet. He reached over for his glasses quickly, but there wasn't much improvement for the figure in the dim moonlight. He watched curiously as it rose up and leaned backwards. On instinct Harry jumped out of its path as it lurched forward and heard its aggravation as it got a mouthful of pillows.

Harry scrambled out of the bed and ran for the door. He shut it faster than anything he ever shut in his life. He heard and felt the large snake slam against it from its speed. Leaning against it he cringed as he heard the dull angry hissing and pounding. Then after a too long while, there was silence. Had it another route, did it go away? Harry turned and cautiously creaked the door open, peeping inside. Then the sneaky reptile leaped at him from its curled position on the floor. This time it pushed him away and got out but it used too much force and went smack head first into the wall on the other side. Harry got up quickly and kept his eyes on the snake as it shook its head and reoriented itself.

Then not knowing what do to (if he hurt her, Voldemort would definitely throw a fit) he ran for The Dark Lord's doors. But there were no knobs!

'_What to do…what to do…'_ He thought, jittering on the spot. _'This was Voldemort…okay. Serpentine ma- that's right! Parseltongue…"_

He was about to hiss it open when he felt a presence lung at him from behind. He ducked –bad idea- and the snake came crashing down on top of him. The snake, using the distance, lunged at him but he rolled away and she struck the floor instead. This seemed to put her off so he hissed the door open, when it reached a large enough space; he crawled into it, squeezing himself through.

:Close! Close! Close!: He hissed frantically, backing away from the preparing snake. It shut just in time and he heard another thump as she made impact and the painful hissing and cursing that followed. Leaving no time to be relieved –it was a snake after all- he got up and turned around. Surprisingly there were no heads on spikes or blood on the walls and it wasn't full of snake decorations either. It was simple, yet elegant and lavish. He couldn't really tell the colours in the dim light but he imagined it to be green –how cheesy.

Harry tip-toed towards the large circular bed, however there was no Voldemort in it. He straightened himself up and looked at the neatly made object with confusion. He was knocked out of his stupor however when he heard the door beginning to open. Seeing a brighter source of light he went over and saw an open balcony. He rubbed his arms as a draft came in and scurried past the slightly waving curtains. Looking around he found the man he was looking for…but not really looking for. Harry thought he was literally crazy for his thoughts.

Voldemort looked like so dreamlike and mystical sitting there on the floor. Like something out of a painting, he looked so _peaceful_. It was almost surreal the way the moonbeams glistened on his skin, giving him a glow like that of the moon herself. Harry noticed that he was sketching something on the pad that lay against his bent feet. Hearing a thump behind him he walked out stiffly into view.

Voldemort turned towards him and stood up quickly, "What are you doing in here?" He growled, biting down on each word. Harry's eyes betrayed him for a split second as they flickered across Voldemort's bare chest. He couldn't help but notice –not admire, how smooth it was, and he wasn't all super muscular but finely toned. And he noticed again –not admired the little human traits the man still had; nipples, a rather attractive navel and was that a mole? The view ended there with his loose fitting trousers.

"Oh you know…just taking a stroll…" He said rubbing his arms some more and looking across the dark land. Voldemort was about to speak when Nagini launched into view after Harry. "That…and your bloody snake tried to eat me!" He squeaked ducking behind Voldemort.

The Dark lord went over to his pet and stroked her head, :Sorry dear, you can't eat Harry at the moment.:

:Or ever!: Harry added defensively. Voldemort just glanced back at him and turned back to his snake.

:But…it's Potter! The boy you so desired to demolish! We must kill him!: She said thrashing her tail around. Harry cringed at the word she used, 'demolish' was a bit much.

Voldemort paused for a moment, :But…if it wasn't for him, then I wouldn't have met you, now would I?: Touching fact, wasn't it.

:But I wanted to eat him so badly!:

:Nagini: Voldemort hissed sternly, :You are not to harm him.:

:So you want to do it personally…I understand.:

:Neither of us will be harming the boy. Is that understood?: He replied in aggravation.

Nagini rose up and trashed around like burning gas had been poured on her. Voldemort stood up and backed away startled. She just hissed nonsensical sounds as she twisted awkwardly.

:Nagini, stop that at once!: Voldemort hissed angrily.

:Master has been bewitched! I will save you!: She then took a leap for Harry and he dropped to the floor but no snake came tumbling after. Looking up from behind his arms he saw Voldemort with an odd expression as he held out his wand. He just stunned her as her eyes still rolled around madly. He levitated her out and returned a short while after with a sour expression.

"My own snake…" He said sounding hurt.

Harry just looked at him from his hunched standing position, "I'm sorry…" He said softly.

"No…no need to apologize…it was my mistake forgetting to tell her but…reacting like that…and having to actually turn my wand against her…" Voldemort pulled his robes closer against his neck absently. He went over and picked up his canvas.

The two stood in silence for a good minute and Harry started to shiver. "Couldn't sleep?" He asked changing the subject.

"When you're a powerful wizard as I am, you don't need to sleep, unless you want to."

"Really…?" Well Ron was right about one thing (Ha). "How?"

"Use your magic. Though to keep it sustained you do other things like eating…sleeping…leeching; like charging a battery." Voldemort explained. Harry raised an eyebrow at the muggle terminology. "Though, I was going to have a rest tonight but I couldn't sleep."

"Leeching?"

"Yes, feeding off of other's magic to sustain your own. They barely notice if it's just a little and if it's from multiple sources. Though, I refrain from that method..."

Harry nodded, and stepped closer, "Aren't you cold?" Voldemort scoffed and tapped his wand against Harry's shoulder idly. "Warming charm…makes sense. And I…couldn't sleep either."

Voldemort just hummed.

Harry gestured to the canvas, "So you draw?"

"Occasionally…just amateur sketches." He said sliding back down into his original position. Then he uttered something about stress. Harry, unsure what to do sat down next to him and peered at the canvas. Amateur sketches he said? On the canvas was an exact replica of the dark view from the balcony, covered in dim moonlight. It was stunning.

"That's…amazing…do you mind if I…watch?" Voldemort just answered by angling the piece towards Harry as he picked up his charcoal and continued.

The odd pair just sat together in silence with the Dark lord's etches filling it. Harry battled between observing the man and his skillful movements on the paper. And neither of them knew when the other fell asleep; Harry's head on the Dark lord's shoulder and said lord's head against his. Right now, their minds were unaware and their bodies didn't care, as they slept together in peaceful harmony.

Whatever was to come tomorrow could wait.

* * *

A/N: Yeah. Hope I'm not taking it too slow for your liking. Thank you for all your reviews once again. They mean a lot. Do you guys have tumblrs btw? I remade one recently. Amaduran –The Fanfictioner here (amaduran. tumblr. com). Tell me yours! :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: The fifth installment of Tables Turned. Enjoy. I'm terribly sorry for the wait guys.

* * *

Harry woke up with aches all down his neck and back from his sleeping position, though he was well rested. Opening his droopy eyes he attempted to sit up but froze when he realised there was a foreign weight on his head. Realising what it was, a fearful feeling started boiling in the pit of his gut. He decided he would be in less trouble if the position was less compromising.

Slowly he started sitting up, cautious not to wake the other. He inched until they were pressed cheek to cheek, then carefully he shifted to an upright sitting position so now Voldemort's head was now resting on his shoulder. However his head was angled so he was more in the crook of Harry's neck. The cool breath contrasting on his warm skin made him shiver. He thanked every entity there was that he didn't have the infamous morning 'wood'.

Harry sat there stiffly, unconsciously focusing on his breathing. When he realised what he was doing he started to take in his surroundings. From through the spaces through the balcony wall he could make out a large garden, a fountain and not much else besides green.

Then he went back to the breath on his neck, it really wasn't doing his body well. Voldemort had rather cool skin but it wasn't an inhuman level; the coolness of his skin had a feeling of sitting in an autumn's, beach breeze. He smelled like the ocean too; odd because there wasn't one nearby. Harry found his scent and temperature quite pleasant. The contrast was oddly comforting, a nice cool against his constantly feverish skin.

It was so strange for these two people, so alike yet so different; like two sides of the same coin. Opposites in every way, but still were the same at the end of the day.

Voldemort woke up in a series of actions that left Harry tense and rigid. First he wiggled a bit then he sighed. He shifted more into Harry's neck and warmth, so now his lips and face were pressed into Harry's neck. He stiffened when he realized that his make shift pillow was another person. He retreated quickly and sat up, staring at Harry with a scrunched up forehead and blank expression.

"I won't speak of it if you don't." Harry sputtered quickly.

"Agreed…" Voldemort added lowly. He then picked up his canvas and walked inside quickly. Harry sat there for a while; unsure as to what to do but then he got up as well as went in. To his surprise the room wasn't all Slytherin-green, the floor and furniture were a mahogany looking type, adorned with dark blue colours and a pretty, light marble ceiling. His bed was round and didn't have any exaggerated posters but a simple, elegant headboard. The room was quite big and looked like it had lots of hidden things and spaces –and knowing Voldemort it mostly likely did. Said man had disappeared in fact. Though he came out of a pair of doors that led to a walk in closet soon after. He looked at Harry with an odd look, as the boy just stood in the middle of his room awkwardly.

Harry preferred not to put the scenes of reality into structured sentences, such as; being in Voldemort's bedroom, technically slept together, made small talk and related. Stuff like that.

Harry observed a particularly fascinating swirl in the ceiling when he spoke, "I've got a question." When Voldemort didn't reply he continued, "What now?"

"Very interesting question…" He replied rather closer than before almost making Harry jump. Harry watched in bewilderment as Voldemort seemed to ghost over the floor to the door. Harry caught up behind him as he opened the doors. "We'll have to start somewhere…" He began before being thrust into Harry by something large and dark –Nagini.

Said boy was just as surprised and stumbled, his knee ended up between the Dark Lord's legs, causing him to lose chance of re-footing and both went down. A loud thump was heard as Harry's head hit the wooden floor. He groaned and recoiled in reflex, pushing his knee against something particularly soft causing him to stop. When Voldemort didn't get up he stretched his neck and saw Nagini on top of them both. So that explained why Voldemort felt so heavy.

"Pip!" Voldemort called out. A little house elf in a pretty black dress appeared, needing no verbal confrontation she quickly popped out with the snake. Voldemort sat up and pushed Harry's knee down and away from his parts when she came back. "Make sure she does _not_ get out under any circumstances.

"Yes master." She piped with a little voice before cracking away again. Voldemort got off Harry and actually helped him up. Pip returned during this action causing Harry to jump and Voldemort to stumble and almost fall on him again. Voldemort hissed a swear quietly and Harry quickly apologized softly after, getting up fully. Pip looked genuinely perplexed.

"Make sure that she does _not_ get out."

"Pip will make sure of that's master." She gave a little bow, "Will master be needing anything else?" Voldemort's house elves had rather good etiquette.

"No, that is all thank you." He replied casually. Pip gave a small smile and left with a bow. Voldemort's glare in Harry's direction silenced any questions or comments on his behaviour towards house elves. Whilst walking, following Voldemort to who-knows-where, to do who-knows-what, Harry broke the silence.

"Sorry about making your snake all weird."

Then Voldemort did an odd thing, he actually snorted. Harry pursed his lips in a frown as he observed the walls, wondering why what he said was so funny. Voldemort entered a simple looking room with Harry following suit. There was a tiny, aged male sitting on a chair, with a pleasant look on his face. He was wearing a neat, pressed dark blue suit, measuring tape around his neck and a very dapper air about him. He gave a nod to Voldemort who returned the action and Harry was taken aback by the man who dared to remain seated.

Voldemort turned to Harry and looked at his clothes in distaste, "Well as you know, I definitely won't have you wearing that." He turned away, "Phillip here will get you a proper wardrobe. We're about the same size but I'm still taller than you are and…you probably wouldn't like my taste in colours anyway." Harry agreed there.

Phillip got up and proceeded to remove Harry's shirt rather quickly. Harry made a noise and looked at Voldemort. "He can't talk by the way." Said man stated before leaving through a door in the back. Harry hardly had time to reply as the small man continued rather vigorously. He was more perplexed at the informal relationship they had; there was no bowing or cowering or anything like that. He stayed in a daze throughout Phillips's measuring and tugging. When he was finished he stood back, gave a little smile and nod and gathered his things. Voldemort returned during this with a pile of books and papers. He nodded to Phillip who returned in kind before leaving joyously.

The subtle flicker of eyes across his bare chest made Harry quite self aware and a little uncomfortable. A moment like this made him bite his tongue from any snarky rhetorical questions. What was more worrisome was the interaction between Voldemort and Phillip.

He put his shirt on quickly and eyes the papers warily. "Politics and all that, already?"

Voldemort sighed exasperatedly, "It has to be done sometime _Harry. _When do you want to do it? Next year?"

"That doesn't sound too bad yo-" Voldemort cut him off with a growl. Harry hunched a little before continuing in a safer tone, "How about a tour or something first? I'll get lost at every corner. Don't want a missing Boy-Who-Didn't-Die now."

"No…we do not." Voldemort said slowly and turned away, "Very well, I'll show you around and also lay out some…ground rules." He remarked, turning his head to face Harry.

"Fantastic." Harry replied with zero percent enthusiasm. He absently handed Harry the pile of papers and books, he took them and heaved down when the weight hit him. He struggled to follow Voldemort as he went towards a bookshelf. He took one out and opened it to reveal its actual box like nature. Taking out a small trinket on a chain he turned to Harry.

"You could put those down over there you know." Harry heaved them onto the nearby desk, too worn to be annoyed. "You will wear this." He handed Harry the chain.

"What is it?"

"Doesn't matter, just put it on." He commanded. The boy made an angry pouty face but put it on anyway. "Oh and don't_ ever _take it off."

"Sure thing." Harry sighed rolling his eyes. He followed the Dark lord as the grand tour began.

Harry wasn't as lost as he was before but he was still pretty lost. He forgot half of what doors led to where and what they were. He suggested they be labelled or something which was responded with a harsh glare. Some of the 873 rules he remembered were:

1. No snooping whatsoever unless he wishes to be tied like a goat.

2. No going down to the dungeons.

3. No face making at Lucius unless Voldie doesn't see.

4. No you can't kill Wormtail right now.

5. Not allowed to prank his 'minions'.

6. Ask me that again I will hex you.

7. Leave the house elves alone you peculiar brat.

8. And don't do anything stupid.

That seemed like enough to keep in mind for his safety and health. Well most of the day went by after such a large tour. His stomach growled loudly. Voldemort made a face that said "how crude" at Harry. Said boy just shrugged.

"Don't you eat?"

A flat "No." was replied. Harry didn't even bother for an explanation. Though he remembered his earlier account and asking would've earned him a good scolding. Voldemort was beginning to feel like a strict mum –but don't ever tell him that- Harry made sure to erase that from all thoughts.

The two sat in a study as Voldemort read a book and Harry ate, careful not to give in to his ravaging hunger. They sat in silence with only the sound of the hearth burning, pages turning and a fork clashing with plate. There was a subtle knock on the door.

"Enter Severus." He stated absently as he turned the page. Snape entered with his usual billowing dark robes barely sparing Harry a surprised glance. He leaned over to Voldemort and told him something in a hushed voice. His invisible brows rose. He spoke to Severus in the same manner. After he left Voldemort got up and walked over to the table Harry was eating at.

"It seems your little friends are rather…_persistent._" He said leaning onto the back of a chair, looking sideways, away from the boy. Harry swallowed dryly.

"Persistent…?"

"Yes, it seems we will have to find another way to deal with them."

"You're not going to hurt them are you?"

"I said I wouldn't. However if they put themselves in front of danger, I cannot, guarantee anything." Harry put his fork down and nodded. Whatever it was in Voldemort that Merlin-forbid, awoke and he actually felt a little…bad for him. "But I will try to deal with their constant habit of doing so." He added quickly crossing his arms. Harry hid a little smile.

"Thank you." He said softly.

Voldemort pretended he didn't hear, "Nevertheless we will deal with this, another day." He added. Harry got up and proceeded to pick up his tray. "Leave it there, the elves will get it." He put it back down gingerly. "You do remember how to find your room don't you?"

Harry averted his eyes, "Of course…"

"Well you know how to find me." He told him as he headed towards the door. "There are some things added. I think you'll find them useful."

Harry actually managed to find his way back…after a while that is. There were indeed a few things added, mostly the bathroom; a toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo and many other necessities. After a nice, warm, well needed shower he found a bunch of clothes in his closet. He changed into a set of comfortable night clothes and went to lie down. However there was a large lump on his bed. To make a long story short, Nagini returned for vengeance and Harry ended up in the Voldemort's bedroom again. He sat at the foot of his bed and wondered why he needed one if he didn't sleep.

Sadly, he, himself fell asleep there. And the furniture and night was left to wonder what wonderful reaction the Dark lord would have in the fateful morning to come.

* * *

Sorry I took so long. I was really stuck on this chapter and…procrastination. It was quite difficult to write plus I started college but it's not even a big deal as I expected. Plus all these follows and favourites gave me the strength to do it (LOL). I promise I won't be so long again (hopefully).  
R&R!


End file.
